emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7116/7117 (26th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot David decides to start Alicia's birthday a day early as he plans to whisk her away to Paris on the actual day. Ali struggles as Rachel prepares to leave with Archie for Luton. Lachlan skives off school and offers his assistance at the shop. Ali tries to make Sam see that if he loses Rachel again he'll regret it. David leaves Alicia and Leyla to their celebrations in the pub as he rushes off with Priya to take Amba to the hospital after he discovers she has a temperature. Leyla's shocked when she finds out Megan hasn't told Jai that Rachel's leaving with Archie and warns her to tell him. Chrissie's worried to find Lachlan's digital camera full of pictures of Alicia. Val's ecstatic when The Grange is shortlisted for Britain's Best Bed & Breakfast. Georgia is sure that Rodney wants to resume their relationship. A drunken Alicia returns home to begin packing for Paris. Lachlan takes the opportunity to force Alicia to take back the handbag and brings her a glass of champagne when she asks him to make her a coffee. She takes pity on him when she discovers Andy is still staying at Home Farm and agrees when he asks to stay longer. Tracy's surprised when Sam ends their relationship with her, Ali's words having an effect on him. Alicia falls asleep on the sofa. David and Priya discover Amba has a chest infection. He informs Priya about Lachlan's crush on Alicia. She convinces him to spend some time with his daughter before going to Paris. Alicia is horrified to wake and find Lachlan sexually assaulting her. Megan informs Jai about Rachel and Archie leaving for Luton. A terrified Alicia begs Lachlan to leave. He accuses her of leading him on. Jai is angry with Megan for not telling him about Archie sooner. He leaves to find Rachel. Georgia humiliates Rodney in the pub when she slaps him for suggesting they carry on as friends 'with benefits'. Sam and Jai attempt to track down Rachel together. Chrissie shows Robert the photos she found of Alicia on Lachlan's camera and plans to confront him. Sam and Jai find Rachel at Dale View. Leyla tries to console Alicia as she explains about Lachlan's assault. She calls the police. Sam and Jai storm into Dale View and plead with Rachel to stay in the village. Sam explains that he loves her and that he's finished with Tracy. Alicia reports Lachlan to the police. A burnt roast at the B&B fills the kitchen full of smoke and starts Val off on a coughing fit. Jai pleads with Rachel to let him have access to Archie whether she decides to move to Luton or not. Sam offers to move with her. Touched by Sam's words, she decides to stay in the village. David returns and Alicia calmly tells him about Lachlan assaulting her. Robert and Chrissie confront Lachlan about the photos on his camera. He tells them he was doing a photobook for Jacob for Alicia's birthday and accuses his mother of being unable to trust him. Jai makes up with Megan but makes a call to his solicitor behind her back. David struggles to take in the news and blames himself for not doing something sooner. Alicia tells him she's not ready to return home yet and worries about telling Jacob. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *PC Williams - Shari Fox Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Farrers Barn *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office and Staff Room *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms Notes *This double-length episode, featuring two episodes comprised into one, was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm due to coverage of UEFA Europa League Live immediately afterwards. *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hour-long episode. A tipsy Alicia arrives home after a few birthday drinks and suggests to Lachlan they close up the shop early, and he's pleased when she asks him to stick around and make coffee; Chrissie finds her son's camera and is disturbed by the images she sees; and Rachel says her goodbyes as she prepares to leave the village with Archie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,230,000 viewers (26th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns